1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of necklaces, bracelets, and other forms of jewelry-like decorative devices worn by a person, secured to their clothing, or used on fashion accessories and other items held in close association with a user, specifically to an adornment device (amulet or jewelry), and method for its use, that is maintained close-at-hand by a user for enhanced personal safety and which is configured to contain and protect a small personal alarm or remote control device in a way that permits prompt activation thereof to summon assistance that cannot be provided autonomously. The adornment device will either have the look of jewelry, or comprise a modular casing to which one or more decorative elements can be attached. Thus, the present invention is configured to disguise and/or improve the aesthetic look of an otherwise visually unattractive personal alarm or remote control device, so that its user would be more likely to wear it on a regular basis, and perhaps even while sleeping, leading to enhanced personal safety and well-being. When the present invention comprises modular construction and multiple readily-exchangeable decorative elements are employed by a user to vary the visible appearance of the hard protective case which houses an associated personal alarm or remote control device, the likelihood of habitual/daily use is even further supported and promoted. The hard case of the present invention comprises an inner case member and an outer case member (hereinafter respectively referred to as “inner member” and “outer member”) that are in sliding relation to one another, and the present invention may also comprise a connected cord or chain that maintains a close association of the inner and outer members even when they are in an unassembled condition. An activation button access opening in each member is aligned with one in the other member for prompt and easy access of the person wearing it to the activation button on the personal alarm or remote control device housed therein. When the casing is contemplated for use with more than one size or style of personal alarm or remote control device, one or more resilient spacers may be used within the inner member, and at least one is typically placed in contact with the top of the alarm/remote to secure it in a fixed position against the outer member so as to allow prompt and easy access by a user to the activation button of the alarm/remote, any time it is needed. Also, to prevent improper assembly of the inner and outer member, so that their two openings will always be aligned for successful and effective user access to the activation button of the alarm/remote housed therebetween, the inner and outer members comprise complementary laterally asymmetrical keyed configurations. Although one larger vertically-elongated access opening each is preferred through the outer and inner members of the present invention, as shown in the accompanying illustrations, should the personal alarm or remote control device associated with the present invention have additional activation buttons relating to more than one electronic feature, such as but not limited to a light or a ‘panic’ button, multiple smaller access openings could instead be provided. In addition, the outer member of the present invention may optionally have an associated rotatable flap or cover that protects one or more sheet pockets sized to hold photos, user identification, and/or medical information including but not limited to known conditions, allergies, health insurance, and emergency contacts. Although not critical, it is preferred for sheet pockets to be made of transparent or translucent materials. The remote control device or personal alarm with which the present invention is associated may include, but is not limited to, medical summoning devices, medical monitoring devices, key chain alarms, personal alarms, garage door openers, remote keyless entry keychain fobs, LED lights, encrypted pass code generators, and any other small portable electronic device capable of enhancing the safety of its user while being worn or carried by the user, associated with the user's clothing (such as in the form of a brooch or pin, but not limited thereto), or associated with a fashion accessory or other object maintained close-at-hand to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aging population worldwide is seeking ways in which to provide autonomous/independent enhancement of its personal safety. As a result, medical summoning devices and medical monitoring devices are among the many portable electronic devices easily carried by a user that are now more commonly employed. Other electrical or electronic devices frequently carried by a user may also contribute to enhanced personal safety, including personal alarms that can be activated any time someone feels unsafe, or in need of medical assistance, to attract the attention of others and obtain needed help. Remote control and other portable devices that also help the aging population achieve a higher level of personal safety, include but are not limited to garage door openers which allow people in a motor vehicle to quickly enter a garage while remaining within the safety of the motor vehicle and then promptly close the garage door behind them before exiting the motor vehicle, key chain alarms that instantly attract attention and/or summon help for its user, remote keyless entry keychain fobs that typically allow faster entry into a home or motor vehicle (day or night) than a metal key, key chain flashlights or LED lights that help people more easily locate a keypad or keyhole in a door lock for faster entry into a home or business building, and encrypted pass code generators that limit unauthorized entry. Therefore, instead of needing to rely on a relative, friend, or neighbor to accompany them on trips away from home, or periodically check on them when they are home to make certain that they have not fallen, become incapacitated, otherwise have some other need for assistance that they cannot fulfill themselves, the personal alarm or remote control device can be promptly employed by its user to open a garage door or summon a specifically needed type of assistance. However for such devices to work, they must be habitually carried by the user, located directly on the user, on attached clothing, or otherwise placed close-at-hand to a user, with 24-hour a day, seven days a week carriage providing the most enhancement, even while the user is sleeping. Not surprisingly, the most common reason for personal alarms and remote control devices not to work, is that the person failed to wear it at the time it was needed, and in addition the device was not otherwise within its user's reach. Furthermore, among the reasons frequently cited by users for not wearing a personal alarm or remote control device is that they are visually unattractive and have the general appearance of a military dog tag or a simple geometric appearance that is instantly recognizable as a “badge” of reduced autonomy. To overcome this problem with prior art personal alarms and remote control devices, the present invention disguises them with a hard protective case of modular construction capable of providing personal alarms and remote control devices with a jewelry-like, fashionable, and/or otherwise pleasing, aesthetic look that encourages its user to habitually wear it and thus keep it close by at all times to provide its user with the best opportunity for being able to promptly summon assistance, whenever needed. Although not considered a part of the present invention and not shown in the accompanying illustrations, multiple interchangeable decorative elements that are attachable to the outer casing member of the present invention (by snap-fit or other commonly known connection means) are also preferred for promoting habitual use of a personal alarm or compact remote control device that provides a safety-enhancing advantage for its user. The two inventions thought to be the closest to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691 to White (1995) and U.S. Pre-Grant Publication 2002/0175096 to Linihan (2002). However, neither of these inventions has the sliding arrangement of inner and outer member that is provided by the present invention, nor all of the features and advantages of the present invention.